The present invention relates generally to trouble ticket management systems, and more particularly to trouble ticket management systems in secure environments.
Institutional clients (e.g., government agencies, etc.) of telephone service providers may employ secure, closed, or otherwise restricted networks or portions of networks. In such cases, the institutional client's networks operations center often maintains its own trouble ticket management system (TMS). These TMSs are associated with the secure network and are themselves secure. This does not allow ready access to or coordination with external trouble ticket management systems, such as those used by telephone service providers.
Accordingly, systems and methods for coordinating trouble ticketing management systems are needed.